


Permission To Share

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [5]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sharing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, ok, I'm not very good at the one shot thing.... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Private                                          You are going to the club tonight?

Four                                               Yeah

Four                                               You are going? That's the only way you could know that?

Private                                          I have plans to go.

Private                                          Why are you going?

Four                                               I need something

Private                                          What do you need?

Four                                               I need to be punished

Private                                          I can punish you...

Four                                               I need something else

Private                                          What?

Four                                               I need other people

Four                                               I don't mean not you

Four                                               I mean that I need more than one person there

Private                                          You want to be watched?

Four                                               I need it

Four                                               Everything is spinning around in my brain right now

Four                                               I ended up pulling a girl last night. I don't even know her name

Four                                               I need grounding

Private                                          Do you trust me?

Four                                               You know I do

Private                                          Do you trust my judgement?

Four                                               What do you mean?

Private                                          I'll punish you, and I know someone who'd love to watch that.

Private                                          I've thought about sharing you with him so many times already...

Private                                          They'll keep it quiet. They also need discretion...

Four                                               I'm not sure

Private                                          That's ok. Think about it. You can let me know.

*

Four                                               When you say shared?

Private                                          All within your limits.

Four                                               You'd let him touch me? Fuck me?

Private                                          Yes. DP is on your list? Better with two actual dicks than one and a bit of plastic...

Four                                               Fuck... You know I like the idea of that.

Private                                          It might not happen, you'll be getting punished, not rewarded....

Private                                          Mostly he'll be watching you getting punished. Then you'll be serving us. You might get your wish, depends how good you are.

Four                                               How can you get into my head so much?

Private                                          I know what you need...

*

Four                                               Are you 100% sure he (he?) is totally trustworthy?

Private                                          Totally. He knows a lot of secrets about me. I've known him for a very long time. He's trustworthy.

Four                                               I'm nervous

Four                                               But I know I would get more from you

Four                                               I don't know what to do

Private                                          Let me decide for you. Come to my house at 7. Clean shaven, freshly showered.

Four                                               Ok

Private                                          Pardon?

Four                                               Yes sir. Sorry.

Private                                          Better. Do not touch your cock, balls, nipple or hole before you get here. They are mine tonight....

Four                                               Yes sir.

*

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Remember in 2012 when you watched me fuck that guy and then we shared him?

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Fucking random message?

@ricardcgonzalez DM             But yes, of course I remember. Why?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Fancy doing it again?

@ricardcgonzalez DM             What? When? Who?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Tonight. You'll find out who when you get there. He's stunning... Exactly your type

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Oh, and he asked for it... To be punished in front of someone else

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Jesus christ Jorge!! I'm reading my messages on a fucking train!

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Lol! Hope you aren't off at the next stop then ;)

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Just as well with a tent in my pants! His name?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       No names.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Why not?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Because he needs to be as careful with this sort of thing as we do...

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Someone from work?????? JFC.... Is he really my type? Or is he your type, but kinky?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Both.  He's tall and dark haired like you like. Lithe and brown eyes like I like. He's as responsive as fuck... Seriously, you could make him cum just by tormenting his nipples and biting his neck...

@ricardcgonzalez DM             Pain slut?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Big time. I used the bull whip on him and he took it amazingly...

@ricardcgonzalez DM             I'm in. When?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       He'll be there at 7.

@ricardcgonzalez DM             I'll be there at 6. You are sure he's trustworthy?

@mallorcajorge1987 DM       Believe me, he's trustworthy.

*

"Beer?" Ricky, one hand holding open the fridge door, held up a beer to Jorge, frowning when the older man shook his head, closing the fridge door puzzled, "No beer?"

"No," Jorge shook his head, his voice already thicker, "No alcohol when I'm going to be using rope and the whip."

"You're really serious about this..." Ricky narrowed his eyes, the fact that Jorge had mentioned nothing about previous meetings with this mystery man intriguing him, "Is this is a relationship? Because I can go..."

"No," Jorge shook his head again, hopping up onto the counter, his eyes darting to the clock every twenty seconds or so, "It's just... He gets it... He likes it, he _really_ likes it... You'll see what I mean when he's here."

"Ok," Ricky hopped up onto the other counter, hint of mischievousness in his voice, "You're still telling me nothing?"

"Nope," Jorge chuckled, "I want to see your face when he's here."

*

"Hi..." His stomach flip-flopping, that nervous moment where he had to do it, had to set his mind free and hand himself over to someone else, to _Jorge_ , putting him on edge, Alex shivered when Jorge stepped into his space, leaning up, on his toes, smirk on his face as he crashed their mouths together, pushing his tongue into Alex's mouth, taking the control, pulling away with a sharp nip, smirk still fixed in place.

"Hi..." Jorge's eyes travelled down Alex's body, his tone curious, "You still have lots of clothes on because?..."

"Sorry..." Falling into that space easily, handing himself over mentally as shaky fingers fumbled with buttons and zips, stripping methodically until he was placing his boxers on top of a pile on Jorge's hall table, his cock twitching at the freedom, hard since their conversation, Alex turned back to Jorge, holding his gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes to the floor, "Thank you sir."

"You've nothing to thank me for, yet..." Jorge smirked, reaching for the coil of red rope he'd set on the table he quizzed Alex about recent falls and injuries, his need to know every detail of each minor bump and scrape making Alex feel safe and comfortable, before he smiled, "Excellent, hands behind your back..."

*

Opening the lounge door, Ricky relaxing on the sofa, legs apart, his dominant streak already showing clearly, Jorge nodding at his raised eyebrow, pleased by the complete trust both of them had in him, "I want you on the rug, on your knees, cheek to the floor..."

"Yes sir..." His voice shaky, a combination of lust and need, Alex stepped into the doorway, briefly catching Ricky's shocked look, before a cough from Jorge sent his gaze back to the floor as he walked to the middle of the room, waiting for the hand on his shoulder, knowing Jorge would be there as he knelt, making sure he was safe, the feelings mixing in his brain and body, exposed, but safe, somehow at the same time.

*

Next to Ricky, both of them taking occasional sips of their drinks, Ricky his beer, Jorge sparkling water, the silence allowing Ricky to get used to seeing Alex there and Alex to settle, reminding him they were in charge, Jorge grinned, "Pretty isn't he?"

"He is," Ricky nodded in agreement, his mind still blown at the vision of Alex in front of him, "He suits the rope..."

"He does," Pride in his voice, Jorge chuckled darkly, "Wait until you see his ass, it really suits being spanked red..."

"I bet..."

"Shuffle round and face the other wall," Jorge barked, instructing Alex to turn so his back was to them, the younger man knowing what was coming, anticipating the humiliation he loved and loathed in equal measures, his new bent over position exposing more of himself to them, "Face down again, spread your legs a bit, let us see you.... Did you read that article about Barca?"

"Yeah," Ricky smirked, enjoying Jorge's game of ignoring Alex, making him wait, _everything_ on show, "It was interesting, have you seen that new player? He's so quick!"

*

"Shall we have some fun?" Jorge chuckled at the involuntarily shiver through Alex's body, putting his glass down on the table, Ricky nodding in agreement, "Over here..."

Getting back up onto his knees Alex shuffled crawled over toward the sofa, Jorge's legs spread wide, inviting him in, the Mallorcan ready to catch him if he toppled.

"Eyes up..." Jorge grinned, Alex's face bright red as he tried to look at Jorge and Ricky, "Why are you here?"

Blushing even harder, his skin goosebumping as Jorge trailed a lazy finger over his collarbone, his nail slightly scratching the skin, "Bbbecause you invited me."

"Try again," Jorge laughed, "And don't try and be smart..."

"I wasn't," Shaking his head, heeding the warning, Alex licked his lips, "Because I need this. Sir."

"Need what?"

"I need," Lowering his eyes, Jorge letting it go for the moment, Alex stuttered out his words, "I need to be punished. Grounded."

"You've been skittish?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you misbehaved?"

"Yes sir."

"How?"

"I... Erm... I fucked a girl last night...."

"Did you ask my permission?"

"No," Alex shook his head, biting his lip, Jorge's voice getting darker, leading them down the path.

"Should you have?"

Taking a few moments, Jorge allowing it, the question pickling Alex's brain. Did he need Jorge's permission for things? Was that where this had gone? The tone, Jorge's tone, wasn't playful, it was a proper question. Should he have spoken to Jorge when he needed grounded?

"Yes," Alex looked up, straightening his back, apologetic, contrite, but not ashamed, "Yes Sir, I should have asked for permission..."

Jorge nodded, Alex's words going straight to his groin, his voice slightly hoarse, "You know I have to punish you now..."

"Yes," Nodding, accepting Jorge's authority, Alex bit his please, "Please punish me as you see fit, Sir..."

"Get over my knee..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky's hands in his hair, fingers tight, holding him steady, his cheek against Ricky's cock, able to feel the hardness through his jeans, Alex wailed at Jorge's hand cracked down on his ass again and again. The punishment he'd asked for, that he needed so badly, arriving with sharp cracks against his skin.

"Pass me the lube from that table please Ricky..." Totally ignoring Alex, chit chatting with Ricky about their dinner plans, Jorge nodded his thanks for the lube, opening the cap with a snap, sharing a smirk with Ricky at Alex's desperate moan when he poured it, generously, at the top of his crack, leaving gravity to pull it down between his cheeks, "I kept it in the fridge, just to add to the sensation...."

"Clever," Ricky chuckled, totally into the game, loving the way Alex was wriggling and wailing, but very obviously enjoying what he was receiving.

"Shift forward so you are over Ricky's knee... Give both of us access to your hole for a bit..." Jorge backed up his order with a sharp slap, making Alex move quickly, the feeling of the lube in his crack weird and icky, but promising so much.

"So pretty..." Running his hand down Alex's back, Ricky laughed at the hiss from the younger man, his cock rubbing against the roughness of Ricky's jeans, "I love that you can control him with one tug of these ropes..."

"I know..." Jorge laughed, watching Ricky pull on the rope, making Alex lean up then down then up then down, over and over, just controlling him, like a puppet on strings, each movement making his cock burn against the material, "Last time the rope was around his neck too... It was amazing..."

"I bet..." Settling Alex over his lap, Ricky smiled at Jorge, "What's next on your list to show me?"

"Well..." Jorge pulled Alex's cheeks apart, letting more lube trickle down his cleft, "Now you get to hear just how fucking beautiful he sounds when he begs..."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah..." Pushing his index finger into Alex, slow, steady, but relentless, the younger man groaning against Ricky's leg as his hole burned, Jorge nodded, "So beautiful..."

*

"I see what you mean..." Ricky chuckled, Alex wailing loud, profanities falling from him as Jorge pushed a third finger into him, crooking them to stroke his prostate.

"So I was thinking Alex..." Jorge used his free hand to crack down on Alex's rump, his voice getting harsher, "Listen to me..."

"Sorry Sir..." Unsure how he was supposed to focus with Jorge's fingers rubbing his prostate, taking him so close to the edge, Alex bit his lip hard, "Listening..."

"We've talked about you taking all of my fingers, all of my hand..." Jorge chuckled as Alex whimpered, "But I have a better idea... Want to join in?"

"Fuck..." Losing his cool for a second, Ricky nodded, amused at Alex's needy wail, "Yes please."

"I think Alex needs to ask you properly first though, he is the one who needs this after all..." Jorge smirked.

"Very true," Smirk as deadly as Jorge's Ricky tangled his fingers in Alex's hair again, pulling his head up, voice low, "Have you got something to ask me?"

"Yyyeah..." Breathing through Jorge deciding that was the moment to twist the fingers buried inside him, Alex swallowed, his eyes glassy, sweat already on his forehead, "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please will you.... Aaaghhh fuck... Oh fuck..."

"Don't you dare!" Jorge warned, slapping down his free hand again, "You cum when I tell you that you may, not a second before..."

"I... Oh..." Whimpering in displeasure as Jorge ripped his hand away, all stimulation suddenly gone, leaving him bereft and empty, Alex almost sobbed out his words, "Please will you help him discipline me. I need it... I _really_ need it..."

"Sure..." Letting Alex's hair go, his head dropping down to rest against his leg, Ricky shared a look with Jorge, before pushing two fingers into Alex, laughing, "He's very loose..."

"He really is..." Pushing two of his fingers in next to Ricky's, Alex groaning at the extra stretch, the sensation of physical burning colliding with the mindfuck of having the fingers of two men sliding in and out of him at the same time, Jorge sighed, pretend nonchalance something he knew worked on Alex, "Are you going to Fer's party at the weekend?"

"Yeah," Ricky smirked, brushing Alex's prostate and drawing a hiss, joining, and enjoying, the game, "Probably. You?"

"Yeah probably. His parties are usually good..."

*

"I reckon he can take more," Jorge looked at Ricky, found his agreement and pushed a third finger into Alex, making him cry out at the fullness as stinging as his hole stretched to accommodate them. One day I'll make him take my fist."

"Ooh," Ricky murmured his agreement, "I think he could take it, he likes the stretch."

"He does, he opens well.... Like the little slut that he is... Watch this..." Sliding his fingers in and out of Alex, not too fast, but not too slow, Ricky chortled as Jorge rubbed his thumb against the younger man, finding that glorious spot just behind his balls that had Alex begging loud, Jorge made Ricky chuckle.

"Reactive..."

" _So_ reactive..." Jorge laughed, then frowned, clicking his tongue, "Oh dear.... Stand up Alex..."

*

"Well?" Ricky shook his head, standing in front of Alex, looking at his jeans, "What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry..." Alex sounded genuinely apologetic, even though they all knew there was nothing he could have done about the trails of pre-cum on Ricky's jeans, "I'm very sorry."

"Get on your knees and apologise properly..." Jorge put his hand on Alex's shoulder, guiding him down, taking away the tiny advantage of being the tallest in the room, "He can take it rough, don't go easy on him."

"Oh no," Popping the button on his jeans, Ricky grinned, "I won't..."

*

"Cum on his face," Standing behind Alex, watching every tiny detail of the way he'd done his damndest to please Ricky, using all the little tips and tricks he'd used on him before, Jorge held Alex's hair, "Go on, he loves it..."

"Fuuuuuck..." Pulling his cock from the heat of Alex's mouth with a pop, Ricky grunted as he wrapped his hand around himself, only a few strokes needed before he splashed on Alex's face, cum decorating his cheekbones, lips and a few splashes even on his eyelids, Alex thanking him as he'd been instruced, making Ricky shiver, "Fucking hell Jorge, he's lethal.."

"I know," With his hand stroking Alex's hair Jorge almost sounded proud, "We've barely even started..."

*

"Now you are going to be punished for dirtying Ricky's jeans..." Jorge stood in front of Alex, the younger man nodding in acceptance, Ricky's cum drying on his face, "You remember we talked about you wearing a cock ring while I fingered you and pushed you so fucking hard you screamed?"

Gulping, not sure he was ready for that, Alex nodded, his voice shaky, "Yyes sir?"

"That's what we're going to do," Picking up the lube from the sofa, making a show of lubing his fingers, Jorge smiled, "With a little twist... Since you messed his jeans, Ricky is going to be your cock ring..."

Confused, Alex frowned, "Sir?"

"Put your foot up on that stool..." Guiding Alex's leg onto the stool, the action opening his legs, leaving Jorge access to all the spots he needed access too, Jorge motioned to Ricky, his jeans discarded, but boxers back on, "You need to hold him tight, like a cock ring, like this..."

Yelping loud, Jorge's fingers wrapping round his cock tight, too tight, Alex wobbled slightly, glad Jorge was still stood in front of him to stop him falling.

"Like that..." Jorge smirked, "Stand here so he won't fall... I don't intend to be gentle..."

"I think he likes it," Ignoring Alex, the younger man wailing again when he gripped the base of his cock hard, Ricky laughed, joining in Jorge's mental game with Alex, "Are you going to fist him?"    

"I think he'd enjoy that too much, I might later, once he's cum a few times," Pushing three fingers into Alex's hole, ignoring his hiss, twisting his wrist wickedly, Jorge took up the tone, "Ready?"

"Yes," Alex shivered, Jorge's fingers finding his prostate, brushing it roughly, "Yes Sir."

"Good..." Pausing, waiting until Alex's tense shoulders had relaxed against slightly, Jorge pulled his fingers out, before pushing them in, rhythm brutal and hard.

*

"It's too much... It's too much... Oh god oh fuck oh fuck..." Alex screamed, his body desperate to cum, but the tightness of Ricky's grip making it impossible, everything going hazy in his brain as he started to disconnect and float away, almost as if it was happening to someone else, "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseohfuckplease..."

"Ricky is going to let go..." Jorge nipped Alex's shoulder with his teeth, "Listen!"

"Listening..." Rocking back on Jorge's fingers, them brushing his prostate over and over and over again, Alex's voice was barely a whisper.

"He's going to let go and then I'm going to count you down from five... When we get to zero you may come, but **not** before... If you cum before I'm going to rub your prostate over and over until you come twice more and THEN I will fuck you..."

"Let him go... Five..."

Screaming as the sensations threatened to overload him Alex drew blood from his lip, needing the pain to take the edge off the pleasure.

"Four..."

His screams swallowed by Ricky mashing their mouths together Alex felt like a ragdoll, his balls beginning to tighten, panic setting in as he felt himself start to fall.

"Three..."

"Ohgod please! Pleasepleaseplease... I can't..."

"You can... Two..." Jorge made his rhythm faster, Ricky holding Alex up from the front, every ounce of restraint broken.

"One..."

"Oh god..." Feeling like he was on fire, the burning starting from his toes and making its way up his body, Alex felt the world explode in his balls.

"Now!" Jorge pressed himself against Alex, the younger mans fingers scrabbling at his skin, as he convulsed and screamed over the edge, "Good boy. That's it, good boy..."

*

"Let me see your wrists..." Checking over Alex's skin, his aftercare meticulous, Jorge smiled, "You did good..."

"Thank you," Taking a sip of water, his throat hoarse, Alex blushed as his eyes caught sight of Jorge's crotch, "You haven't... yet...

"Plenty of time yet... We're not finished..."

"Oh god..." Alex whimpered, his spent cock painfully twitching in interest, "I'm glad I came here instead of the club."

"Me too. Now stop talking and drink up. You're going to need your energy for upstairs..."


	3. Chapter 3

"On your knees..." Unbuttoning his shirt Jorge watched, cock twitching as Alex's obedience was instantaneous; the younger man dropping to his knees, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back on the rug in Jorge's bedroom. Dropping his trousers, Ricky copying him, Jorge toed off his socks, and padded over to Ricky, lusty smirk on his face, "I think we should have some fun....  **Without**  him..."

Seeing the way Alex's shoulders sagged, almost bereft at being left out, Ricky smiled with glee, "It has been a while since we had some fun together..."

"It has..." Sliding his hand around Ricky's neck, pulling him in, Jorge made the kiss sloppy, the sound of wet, messy mouths mashing bouncing around the room, Ricky's little gasp as Jorge nipped his bottom lip making Alex whimper, his cock still aching, but interested again.

*

Sprawled out on the bed, heads at the wrong end so that the noises were louder and it was easier to see Alex's reactions, Jorge sucked a red mark into Ricky's neck, soothing the younger man's hiss with lazy licks, "What do you think we should do with him?"

"I think you should whip him," Ricky shivered at the idea, enjoying the goosebumps drafting over Alex's skin, "You are amazing with the whip..."

Smirking again at the tiny moan slipping from Alex, Jorge coughed, "Something to say Alex?"

"Nno sir... Sorry..."

Sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed until his feet were settled on the carpet, Jorge sighed, "You just cannot behave... Over here..."

"Yes sir," Crawling to Jorge, the older man having to hide his reaction to that, Alex kept his eyes down when he stopped next to Jorge's legs, "Sorry..."

Bracing himself, Jorge reached out and slapped Alex's face, his cheek reddening, both Alex and Ricky gasping, Jorge clicked his tongue, "Behave... Get your face on the floor, ass up high..."

Moving, his whole body trembling, his cock rock hard, Alex's mind swam as he replayed the slap over and over again. The humiliation of being chastised in that way making him cringe and want to curl into himself, but the little voice at the back of his head reminding him that Jorge didn't like face-slapping, that he'd done it  _for_  him, making him lift his ass higher, his back straighter, waiting for whatever Jorge decided to do next.

*

"I warned you about noises Marquez..." Pulling away from Ricky, a trail of saliva between their mouths Jorge smirked, "Spread your cheeks..."

His face flaming red, his right cheek redder than the left, the remnant of Jorge's slap, Alex's stomach flipped unpleasantly as he reached back and pulled his cheeks apart.

"He's so eager..." Ricky laughed, running a finger down Alex's cleft, "He'd do anything you asked."

"He'd do anything anyone asked," Spitting in his hand, mostly for noise effect, Jorge wet his index finger, pressing it to Alex's hole, circling it round and round threateningly, "Sometimes the temptation to ruin him is so strong..."

"I bet..." Ricky chuckled as Jorge hauled him into another kiss, loud and messy, toying with Alex's brain more, the fingers of one hand still on Alex's ass, threatening, promising, making him wait again.

*

"Open yourself, we want to watch..." Pouring cold lube, lots of it, onto Alex, amused by his inability to hold back either the shiver or wail at the sensation, Jorge slapped his ass, just because he could, "I think we should play with him for a while, see how many fingers he can take... Alex, if you  **dare**  tease yourself with one finger like a nervous virgin for one more second... Better..."

Groaning, the burn of two fingers strong, despite his earlier antics, Alex bit his lip, forcing himself to avoid his prostate, his job to serve Jorge, not pleasure himself.

"As I was saying..." Jorge grinned, Ricky mesmerised at the sight of two of Alex's slender fingers disappearing into himself, "I think we should play a while, see what he can take, then if he deserves it you can fuck him first, then I will. If he's good we'll let him cum at some point."

"Good plan," Ricky murmured, watching Jorge push a finger in next to Alex's two, his other hand holding Alex's wrist, not letting him pull his fingers away, the compliance of the younger making Ricky's balls heavy.

*

"Ask nicely..."

"Please..." Alex's voice was more of a gasp, his hole burning, stretched around six fingers, two from each of them, some worked in slowly, other used to fuck Alex hard, before stilling, teasing, holding him on the very edge, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please may I..." Squealing as Jorge's fingers nudged his prostate, the sensations mingling, too much, yet not enough crashing together, Alex's free hand gripped the rug, "Ohpleasepleasepleaseplease..."

"No," Pulling his hand away, nodding at Ricky to do the same, Jorge chuckled loud at Alex's wail, "Hand away... Do  **not**  make me tell you again..."

Withdrawing his fingers, his body feeling horribly empty, the orgasm he could almost feel washing over him ebbing away, Alex let out a sob, everything too much.

"You want to fuck him?" Watching Alex, the sobs there, but his back still straight, Jorge laughed at the speed of Ricky's nod, doublechecking, "What colour are you on Alex?"

"Gggggreeen Sir..."

"Good boy," Jorge ran a hand over Alex's spine, a gesture of affection, it calming Alex, "Get up and bend over the edge of the bed..."

Shuffling to his feet, keening as Jorge pulled him in for a nippy, dominating kiss, Alex leant over the bed, legs spread, hands going back behind his back.

"Fuck he's beautiful...." Shedding his boxers, Ricky took the condom from Jorge, noticing with amusement the little ripple of shiver as Alex heard the noise.

"He is," Jorge ran his fingers through Alex's hair, his voice softer for a second before clicking back, "Ricky is going to fuck you, you are not going to cum... Understood?"

"Yes sir."

*

Sliding his cock into Alex's mouth, the younger man sucking on it greedily until a sharp tug on his hair stilled him, just holding it there, resting heavy on his tongue, ocassionally trying not to gag as Jorge thrust it slighlty, Jorge bit back a moan, the vision in front of him intoxicating. Ricky, hands gripping Alex's hips, rocking back and forth, his thrusts getting faster as his grunts got louder, Alex's face a picture of concentration, trying to focus on Jorge rather than the occasional nudging of his prostate.

"Yes... Oh fuck yes..." Ricky tightened his grip, everything starting to tense inside him, the hot heat surrounding him gloriously, "Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yesyesyesoooooohhhh fuck yeeees...."

*

"No condom..." On his back, flipped over by Jorge, given a few moments, his orgasm ebbing again, that deliberate on Jorge's part, he reached for Jorge's arm, the raised eyebrow making him shiver, Alex bit his lip, " _Please_..."

"God you  **are**  lethal..." Jorge chucked the condom aside, ignoring Ricky's surprised look, darkening his voice to try and haul back a modicum of control, knowing Alex needed him to do so, "You don't cum until I tell you..."

"Yes sir..." Jorge's hands on his thighs, spreading him wide, Alex bit his lip hard as Jorge lined himself up, the tip always feeling blunt and huge at that moment.

Pushing himself in, Alex already open, Jorge cursed loud, the hot wet heat, nothing between them, almost enough to send him flying over the edge instantly.

*

"PleaseJorgeplease..." Alex yelled, Jorge's pace vicious, the look of determination on the older man's face sending Alex's hurtling toward the edge.

"Not yet..." Tugging on Alex's nipple, painfully hard, the gesture making Alex scream, Jorge aimed for his prostate, the noise enough to trigger him, his balls tightening, "Now..."

Losing control as Jorge wrapped his hand around his cock, rough and perfunctory, yet glorious and more than enough to make his balls explode and the world turn white behind his eyes, Alex screamed Jorge's name, oblivious to everything except Jorge; Jorge buried inside him, Jorge making him scream by fucking his over-sensitive hold, Jorge leaning over, his head resting on Alex's stomach, Jorge's breath tickling his nipples, Jorge cum leaking from him as he pulled out. Everything just Jorge. Grounding him. Ruining him. Just as he needed.


End file.
